Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure
Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure is a Disney animated movie. It's a sequel of Tinker Bell. It was released on October 27, 2009. English Title: Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Singers If You Believe soloist: Lisa Kelly Gift of a Friend singer: Demi Lovato Albanian Title: Trili dhe thesari i humbur Soloist: Lisa Kelly - English version Arabic Title: Taynkar bil walkunz almafqud Soloist: جيهان الناصر / Gihan El-Naser Arabic TV Soloist: جيهان الناصر / Gihan El-Naser Brazilian Portuguese Title: Tinker Bell e o Tesouro Perdido Release date: October 28, 2009 Soloist: Jeanne Mascarenhas Choir * Alexandre Longo * Jill Viegas * Laila Oazem * Raquel Mello * Maurício Luz Aditional voices * Bruna Laynes * Felipe Drummond * Fred Mascarenhas * Jéssica Marina * Maurício Luz * Alexandre Longo * Jill Viegas * Laila Oazem * Raquel Mello Bulgarian Title: Камбанка и изгубеното съкровище / Kambanka i izgubenoto sukrovishte '' Release date: November 6, 2009 Dubbers * Марина Димитрова / Marina Dimitrova * Деян Ангелов / Deyan Angelov * Симона Нанова / Simona Nanova * Елизабет Радева / Elizabet Radeva * Здрава Каменова / Zdrava Kamenova * Лина Шишкова / Lina Shishkova * Соня Костадинова / Sonya Kostadinova * Златина Тасева / Zlatina Taseva * Живко Джуранов / Zhivko Dzhuranov * Росен Русев / Rosen Rusev * Милица Гладнишка / Militsa Gladnishka * Георги Стоянов / Georgi Stoyanov * Стефан Стефанов / Stefan Stefanov * Здравко Димитров / Zdravko Dimitrov * Стефан Сърчаджиев / Stefan Sarchadzhiev * Петя Абаджиева / Petya Abadzhieva * Таня Михайлова / Tanya Mihaylova * Иван Балсамаджиев / Ivan Balsamadhiev * Мирослав Цветанов / Miroslav Svetanov Soloist: Любена Нинова / Lyubena Ninova Castilian Spanish Title: ''Campanilla y el Tesoro Perdido Dub studio: Soundub (Madrid, Barcelona, Santiago) Dub director: Carlos Ysbert Translator: María José Aguirre de Cárcer Production director: José Luis García Redondo Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Singers If You Believe soloist: Isabel Malavia End credits soloist: Beatriz Luengo Additional voices * Darío García * Antonio Cremades Croatian Soloist: Daria Hodnik Marinković Danish Title: Klokkeblomst Og Den Forsvundne Skat Release date: 2009 Dub studio: Sun Studio Denmark A/S Dub director: Vibeke Dueholm Translator: Hans Kristian Bang / Mediaplant Lyricist: Trine Dansgaard / Mediaplant Sound engineer and dubbing technician: Flemming Holm Producer and coordinator: Jens Nørkjær Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative supervisor: Kirsten Saabye Singers Additional voices * Daniel Vognstrup Jørgensen * Phillip C. S. Horenhøj Dutch Title: Tinkerbell en de verloren schat European Portuguese Title: Sininho e o Tesouro Perdido Release date: November 6, 2009 Singers Choir * Ana Vieira * Verónica Silva * Manuel Rebelo * Sérgio Duarte * Pedro Gonçalves Soloist: Isabel Jacobetty Gift of a Friend singer: Lúcia Moniz Additional voices * André Pinto * Carlos Macedo * Luísa Salgueiro * Rui Paulo Finnish French Title: Clochette et la Pierre de Lune Release date: October 28, 2009 Soloist: Karine Costa Additional voices * Kelyan Blanc Other info * Certainly for commercial reasons, Alexandre N'Guyen has been replaced in the role of Terence by Thibaud Vaneck, a comedian from a famous French show. German Title: Tinkerbell – Die Suche nach dem verlorenen Schatz Dub studio: FFS Film- & Fernseh-Synchron GmbH Gift of a Friend singer: Maite Kelly Greek Title: Tinkerbell kai o hamenos thisavros Soloist: Μαρίνα Σάττι / Marína Sátti Hebrew Title: טינקרבל והאוצר האבוד / Tinkerbell whauxr hybud Soloist: שרון עזריה / Sharon Azraya Choir * הדר שחף מעיין / Hadar Shahaf-Ma'ayan * מיכל רשף / Michal Reshef * עדי רז / Adi Raz * מיכאל עינב / Michael Einav * בבת מרום / Bavat Marom * אפרת כרמוש / Efrat Carmush Hungarian Title: Csingiling és az elveszett kincs Release date: November 18, 2009 (DVD) Soloist: Rátonyi Krisztina Additional voices * Gardi Tamás * Keller Linda * Kis-Kovács Luca * Molnár Miklós * Orosz Gergely * Tőkés Nikoletta Icelandic Title: Skellibjalla og Týndi Fjársjóðurinn Release date: October 16, 2009 Indonesian Italian Title: Trilli e il tesoro perduto Release date: October 2, 2009 Dub studio: Dubbing Brothers Int. Italia Dub director: Leslie La Penna Translator: Paola Valentini Music director: Ermavilo Lyricist: Lorena Brancucci Additional voices * Fichi d'India - 2 trolls Tinker Bell comes across Japanese Title: ティンカー・ベルと月の石 / Tinkâ Beru to Tsuki no Ishi Release date: December 23, 2009 Soloist: Lisa Kelly - English version Korean Title: 팅커벨 2: 잃어버린 보물 / Tingkeobel 2: Ilh-eobeolin bomul '' Latin Spanish Title: ''Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido Dub studios: * Taller Acústico S.C. (Mexico) * Media Pro Com (Argentina) * Crescent Moon Studios (USA) - Lydia's speaking, songs Dub director: Arturo Mercado Chacón Translator: Katya Ojeda Music directors: * Raúl Aldana * Jack Jackson Lyricist: Álvaro Cerviño Editing studio: Diseño en Audio S.A. de C.V. Recording engineers: * Luis Cortéz (Taller Acústico S.C.) * Agustín Escobar Cello (Media Pro Com) * Danny Ponce (Crescent Moon Studios) Dialog editor: Carlos Castro Creative supervisor: Raúl Aldana Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Soloist: Paty Cantú Additional voices * Ángeles Mercado * Arturo Barbosa Navarro * Luna Arjona * Mariana Ortiz * Mariana Robles * Margie Tager * Ofelia Guzmán * Roberto Gutiérrez * Ulises Maynardo Zavala * José Luis Miranda * Karla "Marya" Gamboa * Carlos Luyando * Carmen Mercado * Daniel Cervantes * Fabricio Solís * Fela Domínguez * Gabriela Beltrán * Gustavo Melgarejo Norwegian Polish Title: Dzwoneczek i zaginiony skarb Release date: November 22, 2009 Dub studio: SUN STUDIO A/S ODDZIAŁ W POLSCE Dub director: Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska Translator: Joanna Serafińska Music director: Agnieszka Tomicka Lyricist: Wiesława Sujkowska Sound engineer: Ilona Czech-Kłoczewska Editing: Ilona Czech-Kłoczewska Production directors: * Beata Jankowska * Urszula Nowocin Creative supervisor: Aleksandra Sadowska Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Soloist: Zofia Nowakowska Additional voices * Bożena Furczyk * Joanna Pach * Paweł Ciołkosz Romanian Title: Clopoțica și comoara pierdută Release date: December 6, 2009 Dub studio: Ager Film Dub director: Cosmin Șofron Translator: Florina Brădeanu Music director: Cătălin Răsvan Lyricist: Cătălin Răsvan Technicians: * Florin Dinu * Marian Constantin Production assistants: * Vilma Stan * Maria Frenț-Lung Creative supervisor: Aleksandra Sadowska Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Soloist: Diana Istrate Additional voices * Nicoleta Răsvan * Cătălin Răsvan * Mircea Ciurez * Neluța Niculae Russian Title: Феи: Потерянное сокровище / Fei: Poteryannoe sokrovische Dub studio: Невафильм / Nevafilm Dub director: Эльза Безбах / Elza Bezbakh Translator: Лилия Королёва / Liliia Koroleva Music director: Кира Малевская / Kira Malevskaia Lyricist: Кира Малевская / Kira Malevskaia Sound engineers: * Евгений Рябиков / Evgenii Riabikov * Джордж Хусейнов / Dzhordzh Khuseinov Sound editor: Татьяна Гожикова / Tatiana Gozhikova Project manager: Юлия Покровская / Iuliia Pokrovskaia Creative consultant: Юлия Баранчук / Iuliia Baranchuk Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Singers Soloist: Анна Бутурлина / Anna Buturlina * Ксения Шемякина / Kseniia Shemiakina * Екатерина Фролова / Ekaterina Frolova * Мария Торяник / Mariia Torianik * Ольга Вахтеева / Olga Bakhteeva * Дарья Востокова / Daria Vostokova * Ксения Ларина / Kseniia Larina * Павел Ковалёв / Pavel Kovalev * Сергей Лелявин / Sergei Leliavin * Владимир Кржижановский / Vladimir Krzhizhanovskii Additional voices * Иван Лукашов / Ivan Lukashov Serbian Title: Звончица и изгубљено благо / Zvončica i izgubljeno blago Release date: 2011 Dub company: Luxor Dub studio: Loudworks Mixing studio: Loudworks Made for: RTS Soloist: Lisa Kelly - English version Other info * It aired only on TV channel RTS 1. * It wasn't released on home video. Slovak Title: Cililing a Stratený Poklad Swedish Title: Tingeling och den Förlorade Skatten Release date: November 11, 2009 Singers * If You Believe soloist: Lina Hedlund * Where the Sunbeams Play soloist: Gunilla Backman * The Gift of Friend singer: Vendela Palmgren Additional voices * Jesper Adefelt * Oskar Nilsson Thai Title: ทิงเกอร์ เบลล์ กับสมบัติที่สูญหาย / Tinkerbell kab smbati thi suyhay Singers If You Believe soloist: สุกานดา บุณยธรรมิก / Sukanda Boonyathanmik Gift of a Friend singer: ดวงพร พงศ์ผาสุก / Duangphon Phasuk Turkish Ukrainian Title: Феї: Загублений Скарб / Fei: Zagublenij skarb Release date: September 25, 2010 Category:Movies Category:2010's Dubs